fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Heartful Shine Pretty Cure
'Happy Heartful Shine Pretty Cure '(ハッピーハートフルシャインプリキュア Happī Hātofuru Shain Purikyua) is the opening theme song for Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, performed by Hamasaki Ayumi. This song debuted in Episode 1. Synopsis A rainbow is shown shining down on Earth and reflecting in Akiyama Akiko's eye, then she smiles and then Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Nakamura Harumi come up from behind, and the four hold hands when they see Yoshida Minako standing alone. The girls run up and grabs her hands, and a rainbow glitters and the fairies Aika, Bunko, Chinatsu, Emi and Hana fly down from the rainbow and hugs the girls, which allows them to transform into Cure Legend, Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy, Cure Soul and Cure Love. The girls use their powers to make the title card. When a rainbow flies over the title card and disappears, Akiko is shown at her family's shop, and smiles. Light washes over the picture and Chiharu is shown, playing soccer. Flames wash over the picture and Emiko is shown making an audience laugh. Thunder washes over the picture and Harumi is shown, trying to keep her siblings under control. Wind washes over the picture and Minako is shown at a Student Council Meeting. Snowflakes wash over the picture and a destroyed Shiny Rainbow Land is shown, and Queen Shiori standing there with a sad look on her face. Queen Shiori's figure was actually reflected in a pool of water, and a hand thrusts out and smashes the picture, which was Tatsuya. His daughter Darkilia is seen standing behind him, but also shed a tear. The Commanders of Despair, Black, Grey and Shadow are seen standing behind Darkilia and smirking. Then a new scene arrives and Cure Legend has appeared, fighting a bunch of Sakebis and the Commanders. Then the Holy Crowns and the Heart Swords are shown flying around in a circle, and each Cure grabs their Sword and Crown and puts their Crown on their head and points the sword at a large shadow, and blasts the shadow with an enormous amount of light. Akiyama Elizabeth is shown and smiling at Akiko as she arrives at the door, but Elizabeth sheds a tear as she remembers her friends' fates. Fujimoto Akari arrives and puts her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. At the end of the opening, the Pretty Cure together are seen with a rainbow behind them and Holy Akari's head behind them, and every movement freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Changes The most obvious changes are: * In Episode 40, Holy Akari finally achieves her biggest transformation, into Holy Shine, and in the final scene of the opening in Episode 41, Holy Shine's head is shown instead of Holy Akari's. * In the opening of Episode 30, Darkilia is no longer shown, but Lightilia is, and stands with Queen Shiori. * In Episode 27, as soon as the Cures' put their respective Holy Crown on their heads, they change into their Supreme form. In certain episodes, everything between the title and the ending poses were replaced with clips from the two movies involving the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure series, namely Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha: Ai No Kagayaku Hikari and Heartful Shine Pretty Cure: Purinsesu & Kibo No Hikari! Lyrics TV Size Version Full Version Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearances. *Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend, Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle, Fukui Emiko/Cure Fantasy, Nakamura Harumi/Cure Soul and Yoshida Minako/Cure Love *Aika, Bunko, Chinatsu, Emi and Hana *Queen Shiori *Tatsuya, Darkilia, Black, Grey and Shadow *Sakebis *The Holy Crowns and the Heart Swords *Akiyama Elizabeth/Cure Amaze *Fujimoto Akari Trivia *This is the longest opening song, followed by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! and Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *This is the second opening to have the Cures say their speech in the beginning, preceded by Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:YukiMusic